


Exposed by Disguise

by Blacksailsimagines



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fun, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksailsimagines/pseuds/Blacksailsimagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the imagine: Imagine you and Silver having to spy on a meeting between rival Captains in the brothel from one of the rooms, and you are almost discovered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposed by Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> This is from the tumblr- blacksailsimagines.tumblr - Check it out for further imagines and drabbles!

“Are they ever going to arrive?” You huff out a breath, moving away from the crack in the door that gives you a view of downstairs.

Silver, slouched in a chair with one foot on a creaking desk, picks at the rolled-up sleeve of his shirt, his piercing blue gaze flickering up to meet yours. “We are early.”

You sit on the edge of the bed, the mattress sinking beneath you, and the sword tied at your hip pokes into you so you fidget to get comfortable.

With a shake of his head, sending his flurry of glossy, dark curls bouncing around his face, Silver pushes himself up and walks to the door. “Though, seems like your wish has been answered,” he says, looking back to you with a lopsided grin, one he could easily use to charm anyone. He’d even tried it on you a few times, each encounter sending your heart into a frenzy, but you always managed to keep your cool enough to know it meant nothing more than him being friendly.

You get up and move to his side, noticing his smile quickly fade. “What’s wrong?”

“I think they may be searching the brothel.” As his words finish, there is a crash, and you shove him aside to get a better look through the crack.

He’s right.

A couple of the Captain’s men have kicked in a door down the hallway, before they move onto the next. It won’t take them long to find your room. With panic seizing your chest, you spin around and glance over the room. There is no where to hide: no cupboards, no balcony, and even though the thought of clambering under the bed of a brothel makes your stomach churn, it’s not an option due to so much stuffed beneath it.

But then, if you can’t go under it…

“Take off your shirt,” you command as you walk towards the four-poster bed, draped in swathes of rich cloth, which would have been inviting if not for the signs of being moth eaten, and a few stains that you try your best to ignore.

“Excuse me?” Silver’s frown furrows so deep, his brows almost cover his eyes.

You gesture at his chest. “Your shirt, take it off.”

“I don’t really think this is the time-“ His words are cut short as there is another almighty crash, and a girl shrieks.

You stride towards him, jabbing him with a finger. “You want them to find us?”

He frowns again.

“Then take off your shirt.”

He hesitates, before doing as you ask. You swallow down the sight of his exposed, toned and tanned chest, and get back to the plan. Clambering onto the bed, you rip back the sheets and loosen the laces at the front of your own shirt. It exposes enough skin, but not too much. Turning around, you roll onto your back.

“Get on!” you order. Silver glances at you, then at the bed, and his eyes widen in realisation.

“Clever,” he says, and move quickly to the bed. “Pretend you’re a whore and I’m your client. Very clever.” His praise is lost as he crawls over you, his hands resting either side of your body. It takes every ounce of concentration to keep your breathing steady. His eyes stare down into your own, and he seems to be having less trouble than you at keeping his cool.

The door to the room smashes open, but you don’t see who enters as Silver pushes himself down onto you. His body moves against yours in a rough motion, his head nuzzled into the crook of your neck. The heat of his body filters through your clothing, sending a shiver pulsing over your skin, and your fingers grasp the sheets beneath you.

“What-“

Silver looks up at the man at the door interrupting him. “Do you mind?” he says, irritation in his tone. It’s hard not to praise his acting skills. The intruder spares you no look, apologising to Silver before leaving the room, closing the half-broken door behind him. “Well,” he says, looking back down at you beneath him with a grin, “I’d say that worked well.”

“Yes.” It’s all you can manage to say, your breath stolen with him so close to you. Though you had been attracted to the man since laying eyes on him, that feeling had suddenly grown with him on top of you. You watch as the grin fades a little, his focus flashing over your face before landing on your lips.

And your heart skips when his gaze remains there.


End file.
